


hidden

by falsegljtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a well-known fact that Bokuto always seemed to be dating someone and that it never lasted long.</p>
<p>No matter how long it lasted, even if just for a minute, Akaashi wanted to be one of those people to Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidden

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write a story where akaashi isnt in it? one day  
> is today that day? nope!  
> enjoy ;)

“It happened again,” Konoha sighed and shook his head. “Bokuto's heartbroken. Apparently it was some girl in his class that didn't think he'd be so enthusiastic.”

“If you'll excuse me,” Akaashi excused while leaving practice. No one else on the team was able to cheer up Bokuto after a breakup. In a game? Yes. After a relationship? That was Akaashi territory alone. Sure enough, just like every other time Bokuto's heart had been broken, Akaashi found him sitting in one of the remote third year halls. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he got closer. 

“Ah! Akaashi! Haha what are you doing here?” Bokuto forced a laugh, desperately wiping away tears. 

“I already know.” Akaashi took the spot next to Bokuto on the dirty tile and they sat in silence. Whenever Bokuto was ready to talk he would.

“I know you said she was bad news but I still went through and started dating her. Now I just ended up here again. I should've listened,” Bokuto sniffled. 

“Don't think about that right now. It doesn't matter what I said,” Akaashi reassured despite that being the furthest thing from what he wanted to say. He wanted to reprimand Bokuto for agreeing to go out with anyone and demand for him to stop jumping into relationships. Of course, that wasn't what his friend needed now so instead Akaashi shut his mouth and gently rubbed circles on Bokuto's back. 

“She called me over enthusiastic. She said I was too much work to deal with,” Bokuto whispered and Akaashi’s heart clenched. 

“That's idiotic. It's only too much work to deal with something if the payoff isn't greater than the amount of effort involved,” Akaashi dismissed the remark. “Now come on. Would it make you feel better to go work on spikes?”

“Extra practice?” Bokuto questioned as he looked at Akaashi’s outstretched hand in front of him. 

“Of course.” Akaashi smirked and Bokuto grabbed his hand before the two headed back to practice, with Akaashi ignoring how good it felt to hold his hand. 

\----

Three weeks later found Akaashi and Bokuto in the same spot. By now Akaashi really shouldn't be that surprised that he'd end up in this ridiculous hallway every few weeks but he was. It wasn't like Bokuto was undesirable or a terrible human being. He was just a little loud and could have mood swings. There wasn't any horrible habit he had or any dark secret that was a deal breaker. People just couldn't handle Bokuto. 

“Am I that horrible?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, not a trace of humor on his face. 

“Never. He just didn't see how good you were. It's foolish to base your worth on others opinions,” he denied. 

“Practice?” Bokuto whimpered. 

“Yes we can practice. Let's go,” Akaashi agreed. 

“Someone will be lucky to have you Akaashi, just like I'm lucky to have you.” Bokuto grinned and walked off to the gym.

“They could be the same person,” Akaashi muttered. 

“What'd you say?” Bokuto inquired as he turned around. 

“Just wondering if you'll step up your game today,” Akaashi lied. 

“Rude Akaashi!” Bokuto whined and Akaashi's words were forgotten in favor of volleyball. 

\--- 

“Training camp! Training camp!” Bokuto exclaimed as they got off the bus. 

“Please calm down,” Akaashi reprimanded with a fond smile. This camp was going to be good for Bokuto, especially after his last breakup. The boy had broken Bokuto's heart by calling him a nuisance and saying Akaashi was his babysitter. It took days of convincing for Bokuto to believe that wasn't the truth. 

“Bro!” Bokuto roared as he rushed towards Kuroo. The fellow captain managed to catch them both as Bokuto swept him into a bear hug. As per tradition, he swung Kuroo around for a few minutes. It happened every time the two saw each other after a week or more of no contact. Then something new happened: the pair finished the routine with a kiss. 

Akaashi felt the air rush out of his lungs. It didn't have anything to do with Kuroo and Bokuto being together but it had to do with Bokuto being in a relationship. The wing spiker never escaped a relationship unscathed and Akaashi didn't want to think of what would happen to the pair's friendship after this eventually ended. 

“That's new.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow in faint surprise as he walked up to the pair. 

“Ah didn't I tell you? I'm dating Tetsu!” Bokuto threw an arm around the fellow captain and Akaashi eyed Kuroo warily. There was no way Kuroo was oblivious to Bokuto's history in relationships so why would he possibly pursue him? Did he want to be another scar on Bokuto’s heart?

“It must've slipped your mind. Congratulations on the pairing now come on we have to set up Fukurodani's sleeping area. Nice to see you again Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said and observed Kuroo as he walked past. The other seemed determined and in love. It was better than how most of Bokuto's partners were. At least Akaashi could count on Kuroo to not be upset by Bokuto's personality. 

“Nice to see you too Akaashi,” Kuroo replied smoothly. 

“Please take care of Bokuto-san,” Akaashi told Kuroo before dragging his captain off to the Fukurodani room. 

“Don't worry about it Akaashi!” Kuroo called out lazily to Akaashi's retreating form and Akaashi merely lifted a hand in acknowledgment. 

“What were you talking bout Alaashi?” Bokuto questioned as they rolled out the mats for the team. 

“Nothing significant. Don't worry about it,” Akaashi said and Bokuto's attention was captured with talking about Kuroo again. 

\---

“Look who it is! Vice captain,” Komi cheered when Akaashi entered the gym for afternoon practice. 

“What's going on?” Akaashi inquired. “Where's Bokuto-san?”

“Kuroo called him so they're talking,” Sarukui explained. “But that's not what we want to talk about.”

“Well? What do you want to say?” Akaashi clicked his tongue in impatience. They still needed to start practice and their captain was off on the phone. 

“A little birdie told me that a girl confessed to you today,” Konoha sang as he walked up as well. 

“Our little kouhai growing up so fast! He has a girlfriend,” Komi sniffled. 

“I didn't accept her confession.”

“What? Akaashi why?” Sarukui gasped and the three looked at him in confusion. “Even Bokuto is in a long term relationship! Him and Kuroo have been sickeningly in love for a month now.”

“A relationship is too much of a hassle.” Akaashi turned his head away from the group so they wouldn't see the sadness on his face. If only the one Bokuto loved was him. There was nothing about Bokuto that Akashi didn't know and he still loved him through it all. 

“Damn who broke your heart?” Konoha teased but stopped when Akaashi flinched. “Did… Did someone actually break your heart?”

“Ridiculous. Someone go get Bokuto from his call so we can start practice,” Akaashi ordered and the team exchanged worried glances. 

What was wrong with their vice captain?

\---

It took three months for Kuroo to become another ex of Bokuto's. Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Akaashi rushed down the abandoned hallway to see him. Slumped over in all his glory was Bokuto and Akaashi heard the unmistakable sound of crying. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi ventured closer to Boluto and plopped down on the ground next to him. 

“He was my friend Alaashi.”

“I know. What did he say?” Akaashi inquired. Every breakup ended with a ridiculous speech that blamed Bokuto and it helped Bokuto find comfort in the words if Akaashi walked through it with him. 

“That he couldn't love me as much as I love him. He said it was unfair to me. I deserved someone who could love me better apparently,” Bokuto mocked and for the first time Akaashi didn't know what to say. “Silly right? No one loves me like that.”

“Don't give up. I promise there's someone that loves you as much as they can and love you wholeheartedly,” Akaashi said. 

“There's really someone out there like that?” Bokuto looked to Akaashi with shining eyes. 

“I guarantee it,” Alaashi vowed before pulling up Bokuto from his spot. “Want to go to practice?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed, happier to go play volleyball but still not as excited as usual. 

“Do you want to hang out at your house on Saturday?” Akaashi added. 

“Really?! Can we play board games? No one else plays them with me,” Bokuto asked excitedly. Normally Akaashi would never invite himself over to Bokuto’s house, or anyone's for that matter, and had to be begged to go. 

“Sure.”

“Ah Akaashi! You're the best!” Bokuto cheered and Akaashi couldn't find it in himself to regret his decision at all. 

\---

Saturday came quicker than Akaashi expected and found him in a convenience store on the way to Bokuto’s house. 

“This should be good,” Akaashi approved as he looked at the snacks in his hands. Just in case Bokuto was still sad he would cheer him up with his favorite snacks. Once he finished paying, Akaashi was greeted by a familiar face.

“Hey Akaashi,” Kuroo greeted when the boy saw him.

“Hello Kuroo-san. Why are you here?” Akaashi inquired.

“I was on a run and this was the first store I found. What about you?” A quick look at Kuroo’s outfit showed that he indeed have on athletic clothes and looked slightly sweaty.

“Buying snacks. Bokuto-san and I are hanging out together today,” Akaashi explained.

“It’s crazy how life works out.”

“Hm?” Akaashi questioned while carefully folding his receipt.

“The one person who cares the most about Koutarou is also quite possibly the only person he hasn’t dated. I’m rooting for you two, you know?” Kuroo elaborated with a small quirk of his lips.

“Please don’t say such things Kuroo-san. I don’t think I can handle that kind of false hope.” Akaashi crumpled the receipt in his hand and shoved it into the bag. “It was nice to see you again but I should go.” He turned on his heel, walking back towards the door.

“Wait!” Kuroo exclaimed while grasping Akaashi’s arm. The underclassmen was stuck in his location and turned to Kuroo with an expecting look. “Sorry but I promise I’m not trying to give you false hope. Koutarou loves so deeply and he deserves someone who cares for him as much as he cares for everyone else. It's a shame I or anyone else couldn't be that person but I think you can. So, please go and do what you’ve been wanting to. Good luck Akaashi.” 

“Thank you Kuroo-san!” Akaashi called out.

“Of course. I’m part of the reason he’s sad now anyway,” Kuroo said with a sad smile.

“Don’t worry Kuroo-san. Even though he’s sad now, he still wants your friendship,” Akaashi added before dashing out to Bokuto’s house. The commute there was quicker than normal and Akaashi composed himself before knocking on the door.

“Akaashi! You're here!” Bokuto greeted and started to open the door. “Are those snacks? Nice!”

“Koutarou,” Akaashi started and Bokuto choked on air at the sound of Akaashi saying his name, “I have something I must tell you. I am sorry if this is not also how you feel, but I am in love with you.”

“Akaashi?” Bokuto whispered.

“Do not feel pressured to return my feelings.” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. If only he had decided to do this failed confession after they had hung out. Curse Kuroo for giving him so much false confidence.

“No! I feel the same but I’m horrible. Won’t you break up with me after a week?”

“You aren’t horrible. Those people didn’t bother to know you but I do. I know your favorite color and the snacks you always buy and where you go when these get rough. I’m not saying we may never break up but right now I love you and you are not horrible,” Akaashi denied vehemently.

“Keiji… then of course yes!” Bokuto cheered while capturing Akaashi in a hug. Akaashi pressed a gentle kiss to Bokuto’s cheek before holding up the bag.

“I got your favorites. Ready to play?” 

“Best day ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel kinda bad for kuroo in this bc he honestly loved bokuto but as a friend and now he thinks that thats all over but its really not and he doesnt know that and uhvlefblifqubhh why am i so upset about poor kuroo


End file.
